


Clingy-Sinnoh-Adventures

by GioTsu



Series: Diamond x Pearl Clingy-Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, ClingyShipping, Dia (Pokemon), Diamond (Pokemon) - Freeform, Diamond x Pearl, Fluff, I wrote this after a hard day at work and am nearly dead, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Pearl (Pokemon) - Freeform, Seme!Dia, Seme!Diamond, Uke!Pearl, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTsu/pseuds/GioTsu
Summary: Life consists of mere moments.Moments... that are all different... and yet they can be quite similar.There are so many different moments.Happy moments.Sad moments.Moments in which we fight, moments in which we run.Moments in which we laugh, moments in which we cry.Moments in which we protect, moments in which we regret.Moments that become wonderful memories, moments we don’t want to ever remember again.There are ugly moments. And then there are beautiful moments.And the most beautiful moments are the moments with the person you love.Even if you fight with them, cry, laugh or regret something, as long as your love prevails, everything can become beautiful again.!!!WARNING!!!OOC-nessYaoi / BL / Boys Love / MxM / Male x Male / Love between guys / Guys having sex with other guys(I think this should be clear enough >.>)DON'T LIKE, DON'T READClingyShipping = Diamond x PearlSeme!DiamondUke!Pearl
Relationships: Diamond/Pearl (Pokemon)
Series: Diamond x Pearl Clingy-Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Clingy-Sinnoh-Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I used the translation of the PokeSpe-Manga I found on the following website for this story. Many lines are from their translation.  
> They are doing a great job, so please support them if you want to. I tried to call Diamond "Dia" in all the translation parts and to call him "Diamond" in my own written part. Their translation was used to give the reader an overview of what's happening when in the original storyline.
> 
> LINK: https://jb2448.info

"All right! I shall be waiting for you at **Veilstone Gym!** I will train seriously in whatever way I can, so that I will be ready for what ever you intend to throw at me!"

.

.

.

Half an hour later Missy left our room and Pearl and I are now sitting on the couch, watching a bit of TV. It wasn't something that interesting, just a re-transmission of an old cartoon episode both of us watched a while ago.  
Even though the mood is quite nice and relaxed, I am not comfortable with it. It was just... TOO quiet between us. It's something I already noticed some time ago, but Pearl seems to avoid too much contact with me since we started our journey with Missy. It's quite upsetting!

I am gonna do it now! I'll talk with him about this and nothing will stop me! My inner eyes are already burning with determination!

"Say Pearl..."   
"Yes, Dia?" Was his answer, as he continued to stare at the TV.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" I asked him, also continuing to look at the TV.  
"What are you talking about, Dia? How am I avoiding you? See, I am even talking with you righ-"  
"You know what I mean!" I interrupted him and turned my head towards him, looking serious.  
"Oh, come on Dia. You are just imagining things. Why would I ever avoid-"  
I didn't let him finish, as I pushed him back and pinned him into the couch. He immediately tried to push me back, but I am way heavier than him, thanks to all the snacks I am always eating. I have to thank my late Dad for this, as he always told me:  
"The more you weigh, the harder you are to kidnap.  
Stay safe,  
 **Eat Cake**."  
Just that Mom wouldn't let me eat this much cake, so I had to switch to snacks.

"Pearl, you are avoiding me and I am not imagining it. Also, I want to talk about this **NOW**." I pressured him.  
"F-Fine. What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.  
"Ever since Missy joined us on this journey you are behaving strange. Why are you avoiding me? Could it be.... that you fell in love with her and that you want to break up?" I questioned him, hoping that the last part was just something my mind-  
* **SLAP** *  
Pearl slapped me. I just looked down shocked at his angry face. Why are there tears in his eyes?  
"Diamond! Is this all the trust you are giving me!? Are you doubting me this much!? Do you take me for a joke!?" He shouted at me.  
"You should know me better than this! You should know that I would straight up come to you if I would want to break up! Why would you even think that I would do this!?"

"I'm sorry, Pearl. You are right, it was a stupid question.... It's just.... Ever since Missy showed up you started avoiding me more and more. I am worried about the reason and confused why you would do this! I.... I just don't want to lose you!" I started to cry, letting myself collapse on him, crying into his shirt as I lay on his chest.

After 10 minutes I calmed down.  
"Did you cry enough now?" Pearl asked tenderly.  
"Yes!" I smiled at him, the last tears still flowing down my face.  
"You really are an idiot, Dia." Pearl said as he started to hug me, calming me down even more.  
"I know." I agreed with him. "But, really now. Why did you avoid me, Pearl?" I asked again, still wanting to know the answer.  
"Uh... Well..... Ehm.....You see......" he started to stammer, his face starting to become red.  
"Pearl, could it be that you are embarrassed to show affection in front of a stranger and that's why you avoid me to stop every attempt of affection even before it happens?"  
"..... so what about it?" He played tough.  
"Nothing~" I teased him a little. He really is just too cute when he is so shy like right now.  
"Don't worry about it, I won't do anything with others around, but the next time just come to me and let us talk it out, please." I said, as I leaned towards his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He immediately blushed even more.

" _After all we are a couple, so we can easily talk about such things~_ "

.

.

.

"And as for the Kricketune here..."  
" **All right already!** We get it, Dr. Footstep!!" Pearl tried to stop the man from wasting even more of their time. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and find a hotel to stay at for the night.  
"Say Pearl... we were saved by a flash of light from that island over there! You were on the island at that time, weren't you? So what **was** that light?" Diamond suddenly asked him.  
"... Hmm? I... I don't remember..." Pearl said shocked and confused.  
"You don't say..."  
"Yeah..." Pearl mumbled. As he couldn't remember anything he just ignored it for now, deciding to think about it later on, and turned towards Missy.

"You gave it your best shot this time too, didn't you, Missy! Good job there!" Pearl praised.  
"Why, yes... I did put in my best effort, if I do say so myself..." Missy replied.

"I'm really......so...tired......" were her last words before she fell asleep on spot.

.

.

.

Dr. Footstep went off to collect more footsteps and Missy fell asleep a while ago. Pearl and I are currently sitting on a fallen tree, watching the moon over the island, a good bit away from the sleeping Missy so that we wouldn't wake her up.

"Dia- No, **Diamond**! You better keep your fingers to yourself!"  
"Hehe, or what?"  
"Or I am going to confiscate all of your snacks, **idiot**!"  
"So I have to choose between the snacks at the camp, where Missy is sleeping, and the 'snack' right in front of me~?" Diamond teased the other boy.  
"W-W-What?!" The blonde exclaimed with a flushed face.  
"I think it's time for my 'snack'~" the older boy said, as he leaned forward and placed his lips on the younger boy's, kissing him a little aggressively.

"Sto-" Pearl wanted to object, but was interrupted by his lover deepening the kiss, putting his tongue into his mouth. Pearl tried to stop Diamond by trying to push the boy's tongue back into his own mouth, but his mouth was easily dominated by his lover, making it hard for him to even breath in between, making him lightheaded over the time.

While Diamond was still enjoying his 'snack' he started to put his hands under Pearl's shirt, caressing his skin, as he slowly moved towards his boyfriend's chest.  
Pearl let out a little moan as Diamond was stroking over his chest. Having finally arrived at his goal, his boyfriend's nipples, the older boy started to play with them, by pinching, stroking and flicking them. To give his love a little bit time to breath, and more importantly to enjoy his 'snack' even better, Diamond broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them, as he lowered his head, wanting to get closer to his new toy.

Pearl, realizing that he could finally breath normally again, came back to his senses and started to fight back again. He pushed the other boy's head with both his hands, trying to stop him from getting closer to his chest.  
"Diamond, seriously! Stop it!" The blond said while pushing with all his might.  
"..." his lover on the other hand stayed silent. But he was obviously displeased by the fight over his 'snack', so he promptly used his own hands and pinched both of the younger boy's nipples hard at the same time, earning him a pained gasp and stopping the pushing. He immediately dove for the blond's chest, who at the same time realized his mistake and started to push again.

Sadly for him, he was to late, as Diamond reached his chest and immediately bit his left nipple lightly, earning himself another moan, as the older boy looked up at him, putting both his arms in a tight hug around Pearl's torso, growling at him, his stare full of lust.  
Pearl, realizing that this was his last chance, spoke up again.  
"Diamond! I'm dead-serious! Stop. This. **NOW**!" The younger boy said, glaring down at his boyfriend's face.  
"... Why?" Was the only thing the older boy asked.  
"'Why?' You ask? Just think about it! We were hit by a sandstorm and afterwards I had to swim in the lake. My whole body is dirty and smells! And don't even let me get started about time and place! Now, let go of me!" Pearl angrily remarked.

"Don't wanna!" Diamond pouted.  
" **Diamond...!** " Pearl glared down at him, obviously angry with his boyfriend's childish act.  
"Ok, fine!" Diamond exclaimed, as he abruptly let go of the other boy and stood up, still looking at the blond's face.  
"Oh, come on! Why are you mad now?" Pearl asked the other boy, knowing by the little changes of his lover's face that he was mad.  
"'Why am I mad now?'" Diamond started, copying Pearl's tone from before. "I tried to make a wonderful memory together with you, because we don't know when will be the next time that we are alone at Lake Valor during a cloudless, moonlit night!" The boy snapped at his lover.  
"......" Pearl was lost for words. He didn't know how to reply to Diamond's true feelings and just sat there in shock, still staring at Diamond. He didn't even think about Diamond trying to be romantic.

"But you just keep worrying about stupid things and how maybe another person could appear here in the middle of the night! Don't say that's wrong, I know you good enough! Fine! I'll stop! Even the mood is already ruined after all!" Diamond pouted, obviously mad at this point about his boyfriend's stupid antics that ruined everything he spontaneously planned on that fallen tree. He turned around to walk back to their camp as he felt Pearl grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Diamond, wait..." Pearl said in a low voice. The older boy turned around, questioning the younger one with his look, waiting for him to continue.  
"I... We... If- If you still want to we can continue, you know?" the blond started, tilting his head lightly back, staring with his eyes towards the sky. "We can even return the mood, you know?" He mumbled in the else silent night.  
"Pearl, the mood is ruined and it won't return!" Diamond said a little snappy.  
"Why?!" The younger boy questioned.  
"Tell me, which 'wonderful memory' starts with a fight? Even if we continue, it won't become a wonderful memory. It will just be sex!" The black-haired boy pouted.

"..... I don't care if it's just plain sex if it makes you happy......" Diamond heard Pearl mumble. He looked back and saw Pearl looking to the side, his head tilted a little bit to the front, trying to hide the red blush and his embarrassment.  
Diamond, touched by his shy boyfriend's confession, got closer to him and hugged him.  
"Really, Pearl?" He asked.  
"Y-Yea... Woah!" Diamond pushed Pearl onto the ground after he agreed, startling the orange-eyed boy, kissing him passionately.  
"B-But only once! You hear me!?" The blond suddenly exclaimed, getting even more embarrassed and shy by the second.  
Diamond just leaned over him, blocking all his escape routes and pinning the younger boy down, as he just smiled at him and started to kiss him again.

_That night they did it five times._

.

.

.

"Let's hurry! The next route will be..." Pearl started as he suddenly turned back and gave the island in the middle of the lake a last glance.  
"Say, Pearl..."  
"Yes, Missy?"  
"What is wrong with Diamond? He looks kind of depressed..."  
"Oh, that's because he did something stupid last night and I confiscated all of his snacks in return!" Pearl proclaimed angrily.

Missy was laughing now and looked at the scenery. Pearl on the other hand secretly put a hand on his hip, grimacing in pain, as he suddenly felt a stare on him and turned around. There he saw Diamond, grinning at him, obviously liking the sight of Pearl holding his hip and pain and- was that proudness he saw twinkling in Diamond's eyes!?  
Pearl stomped his way to Diamond and smacked him in the face, followed by a kick to his ass, and started stomping away angrily, with a red flush in his face. Missy just watched them from her Ponita, giggling at their weird antics.

.

.

.

"Pearl, you're NOT the boss of me"  
"Wha... What did you say..." Pearl asked in disbelieve.  
" **You said I push you around, but when do I ever do that?** "  
"All of the time. Our Manzai routine, during practice and when I butt on. I've... always had to bear a lot."  
" **Wa-Wait a moment!! Are you saying that you don't like our Manzai routine!? I've always worked hard on OUR joke book by MYSELF!! Even when YOU'RE dozing off, and when YOU'RE eating. Your interruptions just emphasize your "Funny Man" Character...** " Pearl replied enraged, trying to find the fault with Diamond and making it look like he was the only one working his ass off. Well, in his opinion that was exactly what was going on.

"That's what I mean by pushing around. You always say that it's for the act or for my sake, but in the end we always go with your way." Diamond reciprocated.  
"But Pearl, I will say it again: You. Are. **Not**. The boss of me! We are a TEAM of **equal standing**! And before even that I am your **boyfriend**! Just because I normally put up with you and stay quiet doesn't mean that I like to be pushed around by you!"  
"Wha-What?!" Pearl stammered. Not really knowing what to say he suddenly saw that an incoming attack was aimed at them.  
" **Dia!! Run!!** "

.

.

.

" **Goodbye Granny!! Thank you very much!!** " Missy shouted as Drifbloom started ascending.  
"Good luck~!" Granny screamed back.

"Dia... about that... sorry." Pearl started as he and Diamond sat on top of Drifbloom.  
"And... could you still perform Manzai with me?" He asked a little worried.  
"...... Yea."

Missy seemed relieved that the fight between Diamond and Pearl was over and that both made up. She wanted to say something to them as Ms. Fantina started a conversation with her.

"Also... Diamond?" Pearl started in a low voice.  
"... Yes Pearl?" Diamond replied at the same pitch.  
"Please... Please don't leave me. I... I know that I don't say it that often, but I still feel the same way as before about you." Pearl fearfully said, tears in his eyes.  
"Don't worry." Diamond replied. "Even though it would be nice to hear it once in a while, I know your feelings. Also.... I also want to stay together..."  
Even though Diamond was still a little angry with Pearl, it wasn't enough for him to want to break up. He loved Pearl and everything he embodies, even if that means that he has to put up with his sometimes enraging antics.

"...... love you ......"  
"Huh?" Diamond asked. "Did you just say something?"  
"N-No!" Pearl nearly screamed as he turned around.  
Diamond could see that Pearl's ears were reddened and giggled to himself.

"Is everything alright with you two? You aren't fighting again, right?" Missy shouted concerned from below them.  
"Don't worry, Missy! Pearl and I just made up!" Diamond answered, hiding the truth about the sheepish Pearl. This was something he wouldn't let anyone else see, something only he was allowed to witness! Diamond silently apologized to Missy for being egoistic about this.

.

.

.

"...Dia..." Diamond's mother said, worried about her son as she and the other two had to flee without him, but suddenly she saw Diamond's old shoes.  
"Has Dia been here once?" She asked Sebastian, the butler, hopefully.  
"Y-Yes."  
"The new pair of shoes I prepared here is gone! Maybe...!" she exclaimed as she ran to her son's room and opened his closet. " **Gone!! It's gone!! The coat that I prepared for Dia is gone too!!** " She shouted in joy.  
" **We might be able to contact Dia!!** " She explained to Sebastian and Roxanne. " **In his coat... I put in a phone that I was going to hand over to him when we met again!!** "  
" **OHO!!** " Both of them joyfully screamed.  
"Let's try calling him! I wonder if he'll get the call!?" The mother wondered after calming down a little.

"Hello?" Dia asked as he answered the phone while eating a snack.  
" **He answered! The call went through!! Dia! You're Dia, right!** "  
" _AHH~!! Mom~!!_ " Her son exclaimed from the other side of the phone.  
"Sorry, Mom. I'm really sorry for putting myself in danger like that." Dia apologized, feeling guilty.  
"It's ok. Apart from that, if you could answer this call, it means that you're fine, right?" His mother asked, relieved about hearing her son's voice and being moved by his immediate apology.

" _Yea, I'm all right~_ " the kid explained. "I'm also together with the Pokémon I was trying to protect~"  
"Really! That's great... that seems like a long story, so let's save that for later." She tried to cut the small talk short, also mumbling a 'It really sounds like a long story'. "Anyways, please come back home. There'll be a Berry Grill waiting for you!"  
" _... About that, I can't return right now~. I'm still caught up in this-_ "  
The mother couldn't hear the rest of her son's words as there was a loud sound drowning them.

" _W-Wait, Dia!! Where are you!?_ " She immediately started worrying about her son again.  
"I'm in Team Galactic's air shuttle. Now my battle with Team Galactic begins!!" Dia stated.  
" **EHHHHHHHHHH!!** " The three adults on the other side of the line exclaimed shocked.

"I am sorry, Mom! But I can't stop now. Team Galactic tries to harm this Pokémon and it's friends and I can't let them do this just like that!" Diamond explained himself to his mother.  
"Dia- no, **Diamond**! What does all of this have to do with you!? You are just a child! You can't fight some secret dark organizations just like that! That is the work of the police!"  
"Mom-" Diamond tried to reason with his mother, but was cut off by her.  
"No, I won't allow it! How could a child like you fight a whole organization all alone, Diamond! Have you ever thought about that!?" Johanna vehemently tried to talk her son to reason.  
"But Mom-" Diamond tried to start again, but was interrupted again.  
"Don't you 'But Mom' me! I won't allow it! Seriously, how did you even find out where they were going to attack!? And-"

" **MOM**!!" the kid suddenly shouted into the phone. "If you are asking questions than at least let me answer them." He said, calm now.  
"Go on." She agreed.  
"First of all, I am not fighting them alone. There are the Missy, Platina Berlitz, at Lake Acuity and Pearl at Lake Valor. About how we found out about them: Missy was targeted by them and because of an accident the prize Pearl and I got from the comedy contest and the mission her bodyguards should get got mixed up. In the end we ended up with fighting them. We knew about their attack thanks to Missy. We knew that they would attack the lakes at the same time, that's why we split up. It also seems like some of the Gym Leaders are fighting with us, so we also have adults on our side. Again, Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't stop now. I'm going to help these Pokémon and stop Team Galactic!"

"Diamond-" his mother tried to stop him again, still not agreeing with her son, but understanding him better now, but was interrupted again by him.  
"Besides.... I don't know how I should get out of this air shuttle mid-flight, hehehe."  
"Okay, Diamond. I understand. But! Please promise me that you will be careful! Come back home safely! I... I wouldn't know what to do if I were to lose you too..." his mother started to cry.  
"Don't worry, Mom. I'll promise to come back without a scratch! And afterwards could you please make that Berry Grill you talked about? You know how much I love it~!" Diamond exclaimed, trying to calm his mother down and to lighten the mood.  
"Haha, yes, I will make the Berry Grill then." The woman said, wiping the tears away.

"Also, Mom?"  
"Yes, Diamond?"  
"As I said, Pearl is at Lake Valor. He is most likely going to be with Crasher Wake afterwards, as he is the Gym Leader of the nearest City. Could you please tell him about my situation? He is most likely worrying about me as much as you do..."  
"Yes, I will be going there right after this call." His Mom assured him.  
"Also... could you tell him..."  
"......"

" _... that I_ ** _love_** _him!_ "

.

.

.

" **WATCH OUT, PEARRRRL!** " Dia screamed as he pushed Pearl aside, taking Giratina's hit for him.  
" **Di-...!!** " Pearl exclaimed, confused and shocked about what just happened, watching as Dia fell to the ground, laying still.  
"H-Hey, you have to be kidding, right? ... You just fainted, right? Th-This isn't funny, Dia... It's one of those, right? One of those one-off gags. You're going to get up and say, "I'm POKE~~AAYY," right? No?" Pearl asked the body in front of him in denial.  
" **SAY IT!! SAY "I'M POKE~~AAYY" FOR ME**!!" The boy screamed at the other boy's body. Lax was standing next to them, near tears, as his trainer's body just lay there, still, silent, unmoving and without a breath.

" **Gii... GII- - - -!!** " Pearl screamed, as Regigigas turned around and left the battlefield.

.

.

.

"Dia, watch us. We're going to do it...! We're going to do it...!! Charon... Giratina... Heatran...! We have to pay them back... or else... I won't... Everyone won't be satisfied...!!" The blond said to the lifeless body.  
" **Even though we may lose... WE DON'T CARE!!** " Pearl screamed, as he charged with all his and Dia's Pokémon towards their enemy.

".... and once this is over.... I will join you, Dia..." he mumbled, so that even the Pokémon charging together with him couldn't hear him.

.

.

.

"By the way, where's Dia? Isn't he with you?" Palmer asked his son, wondering where his son's best friend could be.  
"Dia is..." Pearl started, unsure how to explain to his father about Dia's situation.  
"Let me explain." The Chairman interfered, not wanting the blond to have to tell the tragic story. "Dia passed away while fighting Giratina."  
" **WHA-...!!** "  
"It's so painful. How could a 'child with a brilliant future'... end up..." the Chairman said with tears in his eyes.

"You've always called us 'children with bright futures' every time we went to gyms, Chairman~" a voice out of nowhere said.  
"I've always thought that it sounded too formal and old-fashioned. It should sound more fun~" the voice continued as Pearl seemed to recognize the owner of the voice.  
"R-Really? What should I say?" The Chairman asked the voice, completely oblivious to the strange situation or who the owner could be.  
"Let's see~ You can say~ 'YO! CHAMPS-TO-BE!!'"Dia said as he was riding Dialga. "What do you think?" He asked Pearl and the Chairman, both shocked by Dia's appearance.

" **D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIA!!!** " Pearl exclaimed. " **How are you still alive!? Why are you here!? Why are you riding on Dialga!?** " He shout-asked the other boy.  
"Umm, I dunno. Ahahaha." Dia started, trying to give as much information as he could. "I heard your voice, so I hurried over. That person is with me too!" He said, as he pointed behind Pearl where Cyrus riding on Palkia appeared, startling Pearl, who immediately jumped onto Dialga, joining Dia.  
Right after that they heard Missy's voice and Dialga started to fly towards it.

".... I am so glad that you are safe.... don't you ever scare me like that again, ok?" Pearl said, his voice muffled by Diamond's body, as he was hugging Diamond from behind, tears threatening to fall down. Diamond turned around in his lover's embrace, returning it with a tight squeeze, and placed a soft kiss on the blond's forehead, but breaking the embrace quickly as they got near to Missy.  
After all Diamond knew that Pearl was quite shy and uncomfortable with showing affection in public. Pearl's father also still didn't know about them, as Pearl himself was to shy to tell him and Diamond didn't want to interfere in this.

.

.

.

"Can you please do it for me? It has been so long that I want to watch you two perform Manzai for me?" Platina asked both of them, who in return looked elated by her request.  
The three of them promptly switched places to a hall with a stage, Pearl and Dia going towards it as Platina sat down as the only audience.

"Hello, and welcome!" Pearl said as he and Dia walked onto stage.  
"It's Pearl-"  
"-and Diamond~" both of them announced together.

" **Speaking of Pokémon!** "  
"Speaking of Pokémon!"

.

.

.

"As always, your Manzai was great you two!" Platina praised them after they finished and came back down from the stage. The two also wanted to say something as the door to the hall suddenly flew open and Sebastian appeared.

"Missy, what you requested was finished." He announced as he held a CD into the air.  
"Really!? That's great!" Platina exclaimed, obviously happy.

"Missy, what is this~?" Diamond asked the girl.  
"Oh, this?" She asked as she pointed to the CD she just got from her butler. "You see, I asked our staff for a collection of everything you two did during our stays at our hotels." She explained.  
"Huh?!" Pearl exclaimed. "Wait a second! Does this mean you bugged our rooms this whole time and recorded it!?" He asked the female Pokédex Holder enraged.  
"What a silly question, hihihi." Missy giggled, her words calming Pearl down for a bit. "Naturally, we didn't JUST bug all your rooms. There were hidden cameras as well. After all, we couldn't be sure that my bodyguards wouldn't start to have ulterior motives or be bought by the enemy, or at least that's what I was told. So to be safe, hidden cameras and bugs were installed and they were even quite the high quality ones." Platina explained.

"W-What do you mean with 'high quality'?" The blond asked.  
"Let me explain, Master Pearl." Sebastian interfered. "To make sure that the bodyguards would be under surveillance even in the dark the cameras were build accordingly. They can film normal flies in high quality during a cloudy moonless night. As for the bugs, they were made to hear everything in the rooms. You can adjust the recording to even hear a fly flying around the room." The butler explained.  
"Thank you Sebastian. As you can see, we have everything that happened in your rooms on tape."

"W-What EXACTLY do you mean with 'everything'...?" Pearl asked, rendered uncertain.  
"Well, everything means everything. Your Manzai training, your talks, TV shows and even you two sleeping."  
"As for the video footage, we saved it on a second CD, Missy, as well as your... uhum, 'special request'." The old man informed his Young Lady.

"W-W-W-WAIT! So- So- SO! If 'everything' means EVERYTHING...! Then... THEN! Then does 'everything' also mean **THIS**!? The... The **thing** Dia and I did...? Pearl asked, uncertain, confused, a little shocked and near a mental breakdown.  
"That is correct, hihihi." His female friend giggled, understanding what Pearl was referring to, freezing the blond.  
".... Pearl?" Diamond asked worried.

"He... Ehehehe... Hehehehehe.... Hahaha... Ahahahahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**  
 **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Pearl started to lose it and ran screaming, with a face red from his ears to his shoulders, out of the hall and disappeared into the city.

"PEARL!" Diamond screamed after him and moved to follow him, as he suddenly stopped, turning his head towards Platina, a face as serious as never before seen on him.  
As he just continued to stare at her, Platina started to worry. She worried if what she did was so wrong that it even upset the calm and easy-going Diamond.

"Platina." Diamond said, not asking, but stating her name, even his voice as serious as if he had to report about a murder-spree in the news.  
"Y-Yes..?" The female asked, a little scared by her friends strange and serious behavior.  
"Could you give me three copies?" He asked her, still as serious as before.  
Platina, now relaxed that she didn't do anything wrong, answered him with a affirmative "Naturally." while she giggled.

Diamond, now with the promise of three copies, wanted to chase after Pearl now, as the blond suddenly came back, hurrying into the hall, face still beet red, and only stopping as he was in front of his boyfriend. Before Diamond could even say anything, Pearl suddenly slapped his left cheek, turned around and made himself scarce in a matter of seconds, face still as red as before.  
The hall was in a shocked silence, nobody moved, as Diamond started to smile and chase after his lover.

"Pearl! Wait for me!" He shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards his love.  
Sebastian and Platina started to laugh and giggle respectively because of the boys' antics, as they heard another scream.  
"Pearl! Seriously! You know that I am not that fast! Wait for me!"

The second shout only intensified their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the translation of the PokeSpe-Manga I found on the following website for this story. Many lines are from their translation.  
> They are doing a great job, so please support them if you want to. I tried to call Diamond "Dia" in all the translation parts and to call him "Diamond" in my own written part. Their translation was used to give the reader an overview of what's happening when in the original storyline.
> 
> LINK: https://jb2448.info


End file.
